


Everything Will Be Okay

by ThnksFrThMmrs121



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, F/M, Mario Kart, Multi, Platonic Love, Reader-Insert, Roommates, Sadness, Tacos, a lot of crying, mentions of depression, some self esteem issues, sticky notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThnksFrThMmrs121/pseuds/ThnksFrThMmrs121
Summary: Reader is roommates with Tyler and Josh and finds out that they have depression. They tell the boys an they are just too kind. No romance, just best friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Tyler or Josh! Or you at all

Today was the day I was going to tell them. I held this off too long, it needed to be done. Ty and Josh need to know how I feel. They need to know about my depression. It was around 3 in the afternoon, so they would be home around 5. I have some time to prepare a speech.

I pace the length of my room, trying to think of what to say. “Hey guys so you know how I’m always moping around all the place, well I have depression so...yeah…” I say aloud. No that won’t work.

“Can I talk to you guys? Well you see…...I have… um..well. Ugh, I can’t do this!” I cry out and flop down on my bed. Tears welled up in my eyes. Why am I such a failure? Why can’t I just be normal? My sniffles filled the room as I brought myself down.

I heard the front door click open some time later. “(Y/N)! We’re back!” Tyler yelled out. I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at myself in the mirror. To say I looked like death would be a compliment. My hair was frizzy, my eyes were red, and the bags under my eyes were very prominent. Well I had to go tell them.

I stepped out of my room and slowly walked down the hallway. My footsteps echoed down the hallway as I made it to the living room. Josh was putting away groceries as Tyler set the take out containers on the counter. They both look up at me as I enter the room.

Tyler’s face immediately turned to worry as he saw my state. “What’s wrong (Y/N)?” he asked gently. 

I took a deep breath “You guys should probably sit down, I have something to tell you.” They nodded and took a seat on the sofa. I sat down next to them in the arm chair. Closing my eyes, I fidgeted with the end of my sleeve.

“Take your time, (Nickname). Just breath.” Josh said softly. I nodded and said “I just really needed to tell you guys. I went to the doctors a couple days since I haven’t been feeling myself. I explained all my symptoms to her and she said that I have depression. She gave me a prescription for some anti-depressants. Look, I didn’t want to tell you, you probably would’ve thought I was weak. But guys, I really don’t want to go through this. I’m so scared.” My voice broke at the end as tears started cascading down my face.

Before I knew it, two pairs of arms were wrapped around my frame as I sobbed. “You are so brave for telling us, (Y/N). You aren’t going to go through this alone. Josh and I will be with you through all of it. Don’t you ever think for a minute that we don’t care, okay? We love you.” Tyler cooed in my ear. I nodded my head into his chest.

“We don’t think you’re weak at all. You have more courage than anyone I know, (Y/N). I know you’re scared but we can all get through this. We love you so, so much.” Josh soothed in my other ear. I nodded again, still crying in between them.

After another 10 minutes, my tears finally stopped. “Thank you guys so much. You don’t understand how grateful I am to have you two in my life.” I whisper.

“How about we forget about this stuff for a bit any have some dinner? We got some tacos and some Mario Kart setup. So let’s play!” Tyler said. I smiled a bit and nodded. After me owning the both of them at Mario, we decided to go to bed.

I gave each of them a hug and walked to my room. Having told them made me feel a bit better. At least I wasn’t hiding anything from them. My mind slowly drifted off as I fell into a deep sound sleep.

Daylight streamed through my window, hitting my eyes. I groan a bit and rub my eyes. At least it was the weekend. I checked my phone and say it was 10:15 am. Wow I slept in. 

I rolled over and saw a little orange sticky note on my other pillow. What the hell? The note read: You are worth it, don’t forget.

I smile a bit and walk to my door, finding another note:  
Life has a meaning, make the best out of it.

I cover my mouth with my hand. Did Tyler and Josh do this? They must’ve.

I continue my daily routine and make my way to the bathroom. On the mirror another sticky note read:  
You are beautiful, don’t worry what others say.

I actually may start to cry, they are too sweet. Finally, I made my way to the kitchen where Tyler and Josh were making breakfast. There was one last note on the counter that read:  
We will always love you and be there for you.

That was the note that broke the floodgates. I turned to the guys and they smiled at me. I pulled them into a group hug and cried into their chests. “I love you two so much, thank you.” I sniffle.

“Just remember, you can start over. And that time can be now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. If you have any requests you would like to see done, please tell me. Thanks!


End file.
